power_rangers2fandomcom-20200213-history
Martynfire
1= |-| 2= Martynfire (マーティンファイア Mātinfaia) As Martin Fire It is a Genie themed series to the franchise and is a project M Viral. Plot This is a buddy story with an emphasis on heroism and how life is a tragedy. The story is about a boring newscaster who is haunted by a ghost. It starts in a manufacturing city on an arid planet. The story begins with a repentance and ends with someone getting drunk. The changing role of hero in cultures plays a major role in this story. Characters Allies *'Tribute Mansion ' is the huge temple at help visitors to learn cryptozoology, out-of-place artifacts, and animal. This place is often used for the "phenomenon investigation" caused by the Xross Guard. Jackson Joseph Bio: Jackson is a member of Tribe Mansion. He is very self-styled and pretty aggressive artist who like to draw pictures and showing off his talents. May Michael Bio: May is an owner of Tribe Mansion. He may be cheerful, but he can be serious. He is also the semi-retired of the IMC organization. IMC Bio: are an interstellar organization that makes many high-tech gadgets and weapons to protect planets from any monster threats. Harper Maddison Bio: Harper is the female scientist and the.She is the one who discovered the Wrath Gemstones, a mysterious energy-like crystal from the stars that holds the power. While Mazill Dazol use these powers to create monsters with the New Army, the Device designed were use to purified the soulless virus with good energy. CyberGoth Bio: CyberGorth is an robot who is one of the technician of the IMC. In most of the time, he is very focused but not all the time he is very helpful robot. Villains *'Xross Guard ' are an group organization and the main antagonists, from a planet called Cruna KBY7. Lord Dragou Bio: Leader of Xross Guard and a conqueror who serves nobody as an archenemy. He conquered many planets and to kill Martynfire. Vorahk Bio: A blaze-themed myth shapeshifter. He likes to play tricks and make a fool out of the Martynfire. With his staff, he can manipulate fire and trapped others with his cobweb. Visnu Bio: A water-themed crucial myth. She can use her waterjets to shoot and cut her enemies. Not long ago, she disguise herself as an innocent looking teenage girl and pretend to be Visnu's "best friend" so she can have an information about the IMC. Gryphon Bio: An fighter-themed myth scientist and the creator of the Cross Guard. He offered sorrow humans to uses the Grief Stone and turn them into Cross Guard. Though he don't use weapons, he has technologies on his side. Amon Bio: An air-themed mysterious myth monster. He uses his scythe/staff to control and charge up the kajiu to grow stronger. Nightron Bio: Nightron are an extraterrestrial foot soldiers who hails the Xross Guard leader. The Imps Bio: are the monster form of humans. They are filled with emotions, causing their energy to grow stronger while the person is getting weaker. It will separate the user and the Pristine Stone will break, along with the Xross Guard. The person might lost their memories about their turn back to normal. Device *'Main article: Transformation Devices (Martynfire)' Essence Circulator Marvelous Ore Director Marvelous Radiation Modulator Marvelous Final Evaluator Marvelous Echo Analytron Marvelous Noise Transmogrifier Marvelous Global Inducer Marvelous Alterator Engine Marvelous Modulator Engine Marvelous Idea Augmentron Marvelous Trap Regenerator Marvelous Element *'Main article: Element (Martynfire)' Element Of Fire Element Of Ice Element Of Earth Element Of Wind Element Of Death Element Of Energy Element Of The N'Space Element Of Magic Element Of Blood Element Of Time Element Of Sound Power-Ups *'Main article: Power Up (Martynfire)' Glayze Ozone Gear Void Gonzo Gear Episodes #REDIRECT Martynfire Episodes Movie #REDIRECT Martynfire: The movie Invaders! Of the world! Songs ;Opening Theme * * ;Ending Theme * * Goal Martynfire - Find out the fate of a family member. Arelysiren - Be redeemed. Connleyxtra - Forget the past. Lonizero - Take a new direction in life. Kalevamist - Clear a family member's name. Gloomreo - Find out the fate of a friend. Baudricexorcism - Solve an ancient mystery. Daxiavudos - Find love. Orlicade - To Be Mayor. Harbbasalt - To change the past. Raidensolar - To save his family. Backstory *Graham - He's impartial, angry and stubborn. Which isn't out of the ordinary for someone with his unsettling past.He was born and grew up in a poor family in a developed port, he lived free of worries until he was about 9 years old, but at that point life took a turn for the worst.He lost his family in a long lasting heatwave and was caught up with the wrong people. With a loyal stranger he had to survive in a relentless world. But with his courage and strength, he managed to face all obstacles and overpower anybody who's a hindrance. This has turned him into the man he is today.Having found a significant other, he now works tracking the people of the past. By doing so, he hopes to start life over on a good note and finally find significant other he has never had. *Lawson - He's observant, malicious and quick. This isn't surprising considering for someone with his ugly past.He was born and grew up in a fairly rich family in a wealthy port, he lived comfortably until he was about 10 years old, but at that point life changed.He killed somebody during a hurricane and was forgotten by everybody. Alongside a cousin he had to survive in a relentless world. But with his fighting skills and talents, he managed to crush all that's in the way and face all obstacles. This has turned him into the man he is today.With the lessons of the past, he now works as a mercenary for the king. By doing so, he hopes to shed the memories of the past and finally find joy and love for life he has never had. *Wilson - He's eager, witty and greedy. This is to be expected from somebody with his terrible past.He was born and grew up in a loving family in a major town, he lived in peace until he was about 11 years old, but at that point life changed. He lost his best friend in an epidemic and was arrested. Alongside a brother he had to survive in a bleak world. But with his fighting skills and persistence, he managed to start a new life and escape hell. This has turned him into the man he is today. Still plagued by the past, he now works a small job with low pay. By doing so, he hopes to find safety and happiness and finally find purpose to life he has never had. *Gordon - He's arrogant, observant and precise. This is to be expected from somebody with his ugly past.He was born and grew up in a high class family in a normal port, he lived in peace until he was about 6 years old, but at that point life took a turn for the worst.He lost his siblings in a natural disaster and was now alone, miserable and abandoned. Alone, lost and forgotten he had to survive in a brutal world. But with his wisdom and fighting skills, he managed to overcome all odds and go beyond expectations. This has turned him into the man he is today. Having found a significant other, he now works on helping people. By doing so, he hopes to find answers to the events of the past and finally find happiness he has never had. *Phillips - He's sarcastic, keen and punctilious. This is to be expected from somebody with his tormented past. He was born and grew up in an ordinary family in a broken city, he lived in peace until he was about 15 years old, but at that point life changed. He destroyed someone's life by accident during a robbery gone wrong and was forgotten by everybody. Against all odds he had to survive in a odd world. But with his bravery and determination, he managed to escape hell and go beyond expectations. This has turned him into the man he is today. Settled down and with some peace and quiet, he now works on travelling and surviving of nature. By doing so, he hopes to shed the memories of the past and finally find joy and love for life he has never had. *Hopkins - He's malicious, impartial and strict. But this is all just a facade, a mechanism to deal with his disturbing past. He was born and grew up in a decent family in a poor community, he lived in peace until he was about 16 years old, but at that point things took a turn for the worst. He lost his father in an epidemic and was now alone and forgotten. With a couple of friends he had to survive in a bizarre world. But with his diligence and bravery, he managed to face all obstacles and start a new life. This has turned him into the man he is today. While haunted by memories of the past, he now works on meeting new, kind people. By doing so, he hopes to find joy and happiness in life and finally find peace of mind he has never had. *Chase - He's scornful, tactful and strict. But what'd you expect from somebody with his terrible past. He was born and grew up in a lower class family in a normal city, he lived happily until he was about 6 years old, but at that point things took a turn for the worst. He accidentally maimed somebody during a revolution and was shunned. With a loyal friend he had to survive in a criminal world. But with his fighting skills and incongruity, he managed to overpower anybody who's a hindrance and survive everything. This has turned him into the man he is today. Settled down and with some peace and quiet, he now works tracking the people of the past. By doing so, he hopes to be released of the haunting memories and finally find joys and comforts of life he has never had. *Hawkins - He's arrogant, impatient and keen. But there's more than this to somebody with his shocking past. He was born and grew up in a decent family in an important city, he lived out of trouble until he was about 12 years old, but at that point things took a turn for the worst. He lost his family was they were split up after a suspicious accident and was forsaken by all. With a loyal stranger he had to survive in a criminal world. But with his charm and perseverance, he managed to reach full potential and keep ahead of the curve. This has turned him into the man he is today. With a new chance at life, he now works a small job with low pay. By doing so, he hopes to find answers to the events of the past and finally find purpose to life he has never had. *Kidd - He's calm, intelligent and stingy. But this is all just a facade, a mechanism to deal with his horrifying past. He was born and grew up in a decent family in a developed city, he lived in peace until he was about 7 years old, but at that point everything changed. He accidently maimed somebody during a rebellion and was headed for a life of misery. With a loyal stranger he had to survive in a vicious world. But with his bravery and capability, he managed to find a new home and overpower anybody who's a hinderance. This has turned him into the man he is today. With a new chance at life, he now works a small job with low pay. By doing so, he hopes to shed the memories of the past and finally find friends he has never had. *Pierce - He's malicious, conceited and strict. But there's more than meets the eye, not surprising for somebody with his unsettling past. He was born and grew up in a poor family in a normal town, he lived out of trouble until he was about 5 years old, but at that point things took a turn for the worst. He killed somebody by accident during a long lasting heatwave and was abandoned by all. With a couple of friends he had to survive in a relentless world. But with his cunning and vigor, he managed to keep ahead of the curve and overcome all odds. This has turned him into the man he is today. Having finally found some stability, he now works perfecting skills and talents. By doing so, he hopes to shed the memories of the past and finally find pleasureful life he has never had. *Harrington - He's daring, capable and efficient. This isn't surprising considering for someone with his dreadful past. He was born and grew up in a high class family in a normal capital, he lived free of worries until he was about 13 years old, but at that point life changed. He destroyed someone's life by accident during an invasion and was rejected by all. Together with a companion he had to survive in a rough world. But with his bravery and inginuity, he managed to reach full potential and overpower anybody who's a hinderance. This has turned him into the man he is today. Having finally found some stability, he now works perfecting skills and talents. By doing so, he hopes to support a new, honest life and finally find joy and love for life he has never had. Temporary notes 11 Neras total in series and film 11 male: cadmium red, blue, green, white, black, yellow, purple, navy, crimson, teal blue, silver Category:HQ Entertain